


[podfic] Spin Songs for the Sea

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teleri Customs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Eärwen as a young maiden of the Swan-haven, surrounded and supported by family, and the intersection of song and spinning thread.





	[podfic] Spin Songs for the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spin Songs for the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331262) by [heget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heget/pseuds/heget). 



> Thank you to Heget for permission to record! 
> 
> Thank you also to all the people who have kindly supported me as I deal with the wildfires currently threatening my home. This podfic is for you.

Title: [Spin Songs for the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331262)  
Length: 3:45

[Mediafire download link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p3hdbqbe2nlxxt5/Spin_Songs_for_the_Sea.mp3) | [Tindeck streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/liagx)


End file.
